Nate's Many Yokai
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Yokai exist, yet you can't see them unless your Nate. Befriending any Yokai who causes problems, Nate seems like a normal human being.
1. Nate x Jibanyan

Nate x Jibanyan -If your sensitive, this story does have some minor dark elements, most of it emotional or could be upsetting to some people. Don't worry that doesn't mean people or Yokai die in it, so if you think I'll kill them off for emotional effect think again, not in this story.

Why does it hurt, this unfamiliar feeling he couldn't understand, the Yokai known as Jibanyan rolled around on his master 'Nate's bed, tumbling to the floor with the sheets falling on top of him. Poking his head out for air with his body trapped under three layers of blankets, Jibanyan softly cried to himself.

"What's wrong with me? I feel awful, like when I eat too many Choco Bars, but this pain feels different, Im getting this craving...for Nate", Jibanyan gasped smacking himself in the face with his paw determined that wasn't the case.

"No,no, why am I thinking those thoughts, is a Yokai tricking me?", Jibanyan looked around the room determined to find some mischievous Yokai causing these problems of his, but no one was there, just the little Jibanyan snug in the sheets on the floor.

"What if Nyate calls for my medal?", Jibanyan worried,"The only time I want Whisper's advice and he's with Nyate, why is he with Nate so much, am I jealous?"

Jibanyan caught a whiff of a strange scent that coated the sheet around him, he removed the sheet off him and planted his nose onto a big white patch, his nose didn't lie to him, he knew what this was. Immediately, he started to freak out, looking in awe spotting several white spots that stained the sheet over time.

"He did, he did not!", Jibanyan couldn't believe it, Nate was definitely the kind of guy Jibanyan thought would never be into this sort of stuff. He couldn't help but take more breaths of it in, the aroma flared his nostrils, exciting them, noticing a sliver appear in his sheath, he stopped with the smelling immediately.

"I need Whisper's help, wait no! What am I saying, Whisper can't know Im attracted to Nate", Jibanyan tried flipping the ruined sheet upside down before resting his eyes on even more coated spots then before.

"How long has Nyate been doing this in bed?", Jibanyan threw all the other bedsheets on top of the one he couldn't take his eyes off of.

With a sigh of relief he tried exiting the room before the bedroom door swung open colliding with Jibanyan. Nate tossed his Yokai Watch on his bed stand, noticing his messy bed.

"Jibanyan really?", Nate whispered to the dazed kitten in the corner of the door, getting a paper fan he approached Jibanyan who had a pleading face.

"Please don't whoop me Nate, Im sor-AHH!", Jibanyan yelped before plopping on the floor, feeling the sting of the paper fan on his rear end.

"How many times have I told you about my bed", Nate disciplined him with another smack to the backside.

Jibanyan waved frantically,"P-plea-please, I'll never do it agai-AHH!", tears flowing from his eyes as he was met with several more swats before Nate placed the paper fan back on the stand. Comforting the Yokai by petting his head. Jibanyan cried into Nate's chest freely, his ass glowed a bright red. Whisper noticed the rosy butt right in front of his view, belonging to the clinging, shivering body of their roommate Jibanyan.

Crossing his arms Whisper guessed,"Messing up Nate's bed, again Jibanyan, for all I know, I think you like being disciplined."

Jibanyan whimpered,"No, it hurts! Im so sorry Nate, I was going to fix it I promise"

Nate's comforting hand rubbed his backside,"It's okay Jibanyan, but you have to learn to be a good roommate while Im at school, you wouldn't want Mother to notice my bed or any other part of the house out of place, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you guys by a single clue to give us out"

Jibanyan could see Nate's punishment for him was brought up by fear, understanding the reason why he got corrected he felt a little more comfortable about Nate's rules.

"I really am sorry Nate, I haven't been feeling well today", Jibanyan licked Nate on the nose.

"Is it a bad stomachache from all the Choco-Bars you've been eating?", Nate assumed.

"No nyan, I've never felt this way before, like, every thought in my head is about you, your my master, you gave me a place to live, food to eat, stuck by my side, I feel like I haven't contributed anything to you", Jibanyan admitted hoping Whisper wouldn't scold him if he knew what he was asking.

"Hey its ok Jibanyan, you usually come when I need you the most through the medal you gave me", Nate told him.

"I know, but, Whisper do Yokai get these strange urges?", Jibanyan asked hoping Whisper could explain this feeling to him.

Whisper got out a notepad,"What are these urges your feeling Jibanyan?"

Jibanyan thought,"Well, don't hate me on this Nate, but every time I see you I become overjoyed, I love your smell, I love the conditioner you use on your hair, your soft skin touching my fur, your voice is like an angel's, and the discipline you give me makes me so horny-"

Jibanyan covered his mouth quickly, {why did I stop that from coming out of my mouth?}, Jibanyan too embarrassed to do anything ran out of Nate's bedroom door screaming and crying. Nate got up running after Jibanyan before Whisper stopped him.

"Nate let him burn his energy away, that way you can explain you have no feelings for him, and you can easily kick him out of your house", Whisper suggested.

Nate couldn't believe his ears,"Wait Whisper, why would I kick him out of the house, he's just upset"

Whisper frantically waved his arms and pulled on his ghost like hair tip,"Nate, Jibanyan admitted he is gay, that's when a guy likes another guy, it's sick and wrong"

Nate exclaimed,"Jibanyan isn't gay, he's just...confused, he's like a little kid, or a phase of his"

Whisper groaned,"I hope so", his eyes resting on a blanket tucked in the corner of the bed, hovering up to it he whipped it into the air before grabbing it and stood in front of Nate.

"Nate can you explain what this is?", Whisper showed him the crusted white puddles on the sheet.

"He's not just gay, but he masterbates in your bed, he's spilling his morning load while were gone, cupping his filthy hands on his penis until it explodes exactly where you sleep."

Nate scratched his head a bit nervously, surprising Whisper,"That's me, Whisper, sorry"

Whisper yelled dropping the blanket covering Nate's shoes,"How come you never told me this before?"

Nate frowned,"Because I thought you would hate me like you did with Jibanyan", sitting on the edge of his bed, not laying a peak on Whisper's expression, knowing his best friend probably wants to hit him right now, and call him a digesting creature that should burn with the Earth. Surpised Nate felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Nate...my feelings aside, I have to remember your not perfect, and...Jibanyan isn't perfect. Emotions toil with the ones closest to you. And I understand that you and Jibanyan are lonely, heck barely any girls talk to you at school"

Nate remembered,"But what about that one girl..."

Whisper shook his head," Has she ever asked you out? No, she never looked like she was into you Nate, trust me before I was a Yokai, I knew my woman more then I know my Yokai"

"What do you think I should do?", Nate asked him for advice.

"I have a feeling you've already made your decision no matter what I would've said", Whisper told him.

Nate got off his bed and headed out,"Im going to find Jibanyan"

Passing by his mother he scampered to the door, she reminded Nate dinner was going to be ready in the next hour.

Nate lied,"I'll be home by then", having no clue when he'll come back with Jibanyan.

Nate searched everywhere for his friend, the school, around the city, before tiring out and lying on the ground. Nate angrily pounded on his head, {Think where would he go to?}, remembering his first encounter with the mischievous cat on a busy street, Jibanyan before meeting Nate and having a purpose in life, made it his goal to take on oncoming traffic, possessing humans for him to gain the strength to face what killed him before.

"Paws of Fury!", Nate heard the distant noise from far away, {The street where me and Whisper found him}, scampering off the ground he ran quickly to the busy street, noticing a guy stumbling across the other end of the street and an angry mob of drivers from behind him, saying things like 'crazy' and 'trying to get himself killed?' Nate's lip shook, wiping a tear forming in his eye, he ran to the nearest alleyway, trying to control himself before continuing the search for his friend, the sun was setting.

"Jibanyan? Have I lost you forever?", Nate sobbed next to a trash bag, shaking uncontrollably against the wall,{Whisper hates him I know it, still Jibanyan lives inside my heart, like a personal treasure, having his company, a buddy to talk to before falling asleep was what Jibanyan gave me, he really liked me...I need to find him but my mother will be so angry if i don't go home in time}, Nate got up seeing the orange sky colliding with the sunset, as a sign he should get going back home, maybe Jibanyan would try again on the street like he always does. Nate eyed the street one last time, still no Jibanyan. Nate returned home, hesitantly ate his dinner, Whisper never saw this out of Nate, and there was no Yokai in the operation, Nate was feeling this by himself, like he lost a loved one so close to him. Whisper floated out of the room, the sky turning a darker shade of blue, the streetlights were bright, Whisper called out to his friend, hearing the noises of cars and trucks, and an occasional honk that rung in Whisper's ears, they picked up a shallow breathing. Whisper followed it to a boat dock seeing Jibanyan hung his head low watching the ripples of the water made from the falling drops of his tears.

"N-nate, I would die again, but for you, you were the best leader I can ever follow, I would try to follow your every command, and I was too selfish...and it hurt the relationship we had before, I went to far, detailed what only I wanted, never paid attention to what you want, If I can just...kill myself...you would never...",Jibanyan chocked on his words as if holding nothing back.

"Being a Yokai is a horrible curse, I just want the pain to end, SOMEBODY? IS THERE A WAY!?", the cat dropped into the water, not bothering to get out, feeling the cold air, applied with the cold water touching every part of his body, though he can feel pain he couldn't go beyond that, the next step life cruelly makes.

"Life's an evil bitch", Jibanyan never really said harsh language like that before, curling his arms and feet together he wept under the water.

Whisper had enough of this and pulled him out of the water, Jibanyan noticing who interrupted his pain wailed out,"No! Please I deserve to die, don't I?"

"Shut up with that, Nate's upset you left, he was looking everywhere for you, your important to him, he...loves you", Whisper told him.

Jibanyan wiped his watery red eyes,"He...but you hate {sniff} gays Whisper"

The white ghost hugged the tired red kitten, feeling his wet fur shiver the water contents on him,"I want you to come back Jibanyan, not cause Nate wants you to come back, no, You literally matter to this boy, gay or not you need to face up to him, he knows, and I believe he also feels the same about you"

"He-does? What have I done Whisper?", Jibanyan sniffed while Whisper walked him back to Nate's house.

"Am I going to get another smack on the bum for this nyan?"

"Jibanyan I don't know", Whisper opened the door to a concerned Nate, Jibanyan crawled onto his bed, seeing Nate must have cleaned it himself, rubbed himself on the human's feet covered with his socks.

"Jibanyan, you had me worried, you had Whisper worried too", Nate offered his arms to Jibanyan who allowed him to pick his Yokai up.

Whisper decided to pretend leaving the room to let the two settle themselves before ducking behind a toy chest to watch the heated action curious, to see what they'll do.

Nate nuzzled his nose against Jibanyan's, the cat's face sparkled in glee,"Nate you honestly don't have to do this-hmpth, Na-wh!", Jibanyan's speech was muffled by Nate kissing him, their connecting lips were watering, Jibanyan letting out a slow purr, Nate could feel it echo on his lips and in his mouth. Jibanyan softly pawed at his cheeks, Jibanyan's eyes rolled in the back of his head when Nate's tongue slipped inside his mouth, the cat moaned smushing his face deeper into Nate's until they broke the kiss and set Jibanyan down. Jibanyan watched Nate unzip his jeans, tossing them off the bed along with his shirt. Jibanyan has seen Nate sleep without a shirt on before, but still turned him on, watching him undress just for his Yokai. Nate got on his side, gestering Jibanyan over. The Yokai crawled on all fours, waving his butt in the air behind him. Jibanyan grabbed his boxers and slid them off his legs, spotting his master's penis for the first time before dropping the boxers on the ground.

"Nyate your huge, how's that gonna fit?"

Jibanyan hopped onto Nate's leg making him flinch a bit, scared of what the Yokai was planning.

"Wait, can I try something Nyate?", seeing a nod, Jibanyan hopped off the bed hurrying to the kitchen, coming back with a Choco Bar half eaten on the way up to Nate's room, Jibanyan's mouth drooled with chocolate, smiling he set the wrapper down and stationed close to his balls, latching onto Nate's crouch and started to suck on the cock head, eyeing Nate with a devil-eye look, the chocolate smeared on the head, and Jibanyan's chocolate drool created lines down his shaft and drifted down his balls creating a tiny puddle under Nate's legs. Nate didn't mind Jibanyan adding his Choco bar fetish to lovemaking, he just wanted to see his pal have a good time. Jibanyan downed his cock, like he had nothing to eat all day, trying not to gag on Nate's incredible size, Jibanyan still attempted to deep throat him. Nate slided a finger into Jibanyan's ass, making Jibanyan's eyes double in size before they closed, relishing the feeling when Nate pushed his finger in and out, Nate used his other hand slamming Jibanyan deeper into his cock, holding the Yokai's head down so he couldn't stop, Jibanyan's mouth was a blur and so was the choco bar juice, creating fine lube for Jibanyan's throat, Nate tried to hold back a scream when he started ejaculating inside Jibanyan's hungry mouth, it tasted so good, the flavor was slimy, yet was served in globs, and shot down his throat, Jibanyan's stomach slightly grew trying to digest Nate cream with Choco bar mixed in, when the last of the load was being deposited, Nate removed his hand off Jibanyan seeing the Yokai remove his mouth away, watching the dick hole keep spurting seed onto his face, waiting till the load from Nate's canon ended, Jibanyan went up to Nate's face allowing him to lick off his semen mixed with the chocolate on the Yokai's forehead. Once most of Jibanyan's head was clean from sperm, Jibanyan rubbed his balls on Nate's lips, watching his penis grow from sheath pointing towards Nate's eyes. Nate opened his mouth, Jibanyan took this advantage and stuck himself inside, immediately starting to thrust his dick on the humans tongue, feeling the two clash the Yokai groaned.

"Oh I love you Nyate, I'll never run away again", holding onto his life partners head, bucking his groin wildly down Nate's tongue, desperate to give him the white 'n gooey Choco bar energy drink. Jibanyan licked Nate's forehead, tasting his buddy's sweat, while Nate had something else to taste.

"Get ready Nyate, rate my drink on a scale of 1 to 10!", Jibanyan yelled, feeling his dick spurt out his own white treat, watching Nate greedily gulp it all down and feeling his testicles bounce on his chin made him a happy Yokai and he bet Whisper knows that. Jibanyan winked at Whisper when he realized they weren't alone. Jibanyan removed himself from his master's mouth.

"That deserves an 11 Jibanyan", Nate smiled. Jibanyan looked back at the human's cock coming back to life, running down Nate's legs he hugged the swollen member dripping seed from the tip. Jibanyan waved his butt behind Nate, rubbing himself on Nate's head feeling the fluid the human released, lubing his tiny asshole. Grinding his furry body on Nate, he let out an erotic purr sinking his tight rear into the human cock, creating an outline on his already exposed belly from semen he previously ate. Nate held Jibanyan's body close feeling the Yokai try to sink all the way to the bottom. Jibanyan eyes were shut, taking in all the pain he received since Nate's cock was very big, he tried taking short breaths trying to sink his ass down the last two inches but his body stopped moving.

"Sorry Nate I can't seem to fit the rest in"

Nate smiled,"It's okay Jibanyan you gave it your all", feeling the Yokai tug on his dick.

Jibanyan tried to ask him,"Nate give me some spit on your finger"

The human spat on his finger seeing the mix of not only spit, but some of the Chocobar and Yokai semen as the remaining ingredients, smearing it on the remaining couple inches, Jibanyan feeling the liquid come in contact with his hole, tried riding Nate desperate to nudge his butt further down.

"Oh Nate I feel it!", Jibanyan watched the outline on his belly continue from its pit stop until his asshole touched Nate's scrotum, satisfied with his accomplishments he gave Nate the signal to start humping him, the pain faded fast making the cat purr with the swollen cock prisoned inside him, Nate can feel the Yokai's body heat, warm when Jibanyan's asshole tightened, trying to hold his cock in for more fucking. Nate started thrusting up into Jibanyan, going faster with his movements to not bore the Yo-kai. The moans Jibanyan made were in synch with the thrusts, stuffed with Nate's love rod was something he always wanted to do, but today, figuring his heat played a huge roll in all this made him ride the human harder. Nate felt incredible bliss, his cock getting a tight treatment by his cat's tight ass, he wanted to savor the feeling, but noticing the signs he felt his dick start making, slowed the Yokai down making soft light humps in Jibanyan's rear, only until his orgasm can settle back in, Jibanyan's dick came back out when the cat felt bliss. After a while Nate doubled his efforts, thrusting in and out of Jibanyan like a true mate would breed his lover, the flood swarmed back to his dick, Nate decided it was time, and got up with the cat still latched on his dick, on all fours on his bed, with Jibanyan feeling his ass repeatedly assaulted by Nate's monster cock, feeling it quiver madly in his tight asshole.

"Jibanyan take it all in", Nate gritted his teeth, Jibanyan stuck his tongue out before Nate squirted deep inside Jibanyan, the warm ejaculate was flushed up the cat's eager hole, desperate to take every bit of his seed, Nate claimed him as a mate, pouring his smelly cream, injecting it deep in the Yokai.

Jibanyan's stomach grew more and more, Nate was flooding him with baby making juice, all the hot sperm shot inside swimming up Jibanyan's ass trying to find eggs to fertilize, Jibanyan knew he saved quite a load he mustn't have masterbated in an entire week. Jibanyan was shocked his dick shot more jizz, feeling it pool and slosh around, Jibanyan had a strange taste in his mouth, letting out a loud belch he smelt Nate's semen in his breath. He was going to smell and stink of Nate's mating liquid. He was never going to bathe again, except in Nate's pool of jizz, washing every part of his body in it, he was gonna pour his jizz on his choco bars before eating them, a bowl of cereal? Forget the milk when he has Nate to juice out. Jibanyan stayed impaled on human cock, smelling the scent of deep passionate sex in the air.

"I love you Jibanyan, you know that now?", Nate petted his stuffed belly watching the cat burp before nodding.

He never felt this close with his old master, his loneliness left him, he had a new family now, one that loves him very much, Whisper might not feel exactly the same way but seems to respect the cat's personal desires from now on.


	2. Komajiro's Girl w Komasan

Komajiro x Komasan x Komajiro's Human Girlfriend- This is taken from the Komasan in the City Scene from Season 1 Episode 15.

Although it was nighttime, the city was pretty noisy for poor Komasan, his ears picking up the distant dog bark, a plane far out in the dark clouds, the mild humming noise the street lights produced, making him cringe a bit. Komasan wasn't used to such a distracting place before, it was so simple back in the country. Komajiro followed his older brother from behind, messing around with the electronic device in his paws. Komasan overheard his young brother speak to the device using unfamiliar slang terms most of the humans speak on a daily basis in the city.

"Yeah bro, Komasan's giving me that OMG look again, later man", Komajiro ended his call, letting out a beep that made Komasan twitch.

"Listen brother, Im going out to see some friends cool?"

"Komajiro? Where in tarnation do you keep running off to after midnight?", Komasan asked, sort of curious but part of him didn't want to know what the city planted his little mind with.

"Oh it's wonderful big brother, there's flashing lights, and people dance to the sounds of wonderful music", Komajiro explained. Komasan understood what this was, it was a festival like back at home, people used drums for instruments and there was a campfire and wonderful food and everything!

"Oh I do that all the time back at home", Komasan proudly told Komajiro, impressed his younger brother found an experience relatable to his older sibling.

"Oh wow, really big brother? That's amazing", Komajiro sounded quite surprised hearing his brother was into that stuff too.

"So I can tag along with you brother?", Komasan asked.

"Oh..s-sure big brother", Komajiro led the way.

The two went inside what seemed to be a night club in Komasan's eyes.

"Oh my swirls!", Komasan gasped seeing the bright multicolored lazers twirl from the air onto the floor, a strange odor in the air, that Komasan didn't know was alcohol. The human woman swinging around on poles on stage barely clothed seeing one of them stare at him while grinding her lower body on the pole.

Komasan turned his head away only to see his young brother wearing shades, a shiny necklace and cap on his head,"It's the club I was telling you about"

The girl from the poles earlier stood in front of the two Yokai brothers, Komasan tried looking at the disco ball on the ceiling, focusing on the shiny glare it gave while it twirled before feeling the human's hand cup his small chin towards her. Komasan shut his eyes having a close-view of her breasts, with a very lose bra that showed everything except the outline of her nips, the girl rubbed one of them on Komasan's cheek causing him to whimper.

"Who's this beauty queen?", Komasan rubbed his abused cheek with his paws.

Komajiro laughed,"Aww, this is my girlfriend"

Komasan jumped,"Your g-girlfriend?"

The human girl patted Komasan on the head,"You must be his big brother, Komajiro told me so much about you"

Komajiro held onto the human's hand like a child staying right close to his mother,"So um, were going to go to the VIP Room, feel free to grab a girl, or a guy whatever makes you comfortable bro,later!"

Komasan just watched his young brother and the girl head up a flight of stairs into a room where another human who guarded the entrance let them pass through before returning to face the flight of stairs, winking at Komasan who just walked away trying to find a better place to lay down for a bit, the music was pounding its repeating beat to his head.

Komajiro and his human girlfriend went across several long rooms where they served special drinks exclusive to the staff and special members, Komajiro watched the bubbles fizz to the top of brightly colored blue, red, and orange drinks. The nearby jukebox played a sexy jazz, welcoming the mood of love and romance for the both of them. Even the floors were different, the soft wooly carpet brushed against Komajiro's feet, he swore a couple times he stepped in a sticky puddle of clear liquid, what he assumed was the club's clear colored alcoholic drink, even stopping to smell his feet a bit before his girlfriend urged him to continue walking. The club's special members were offered much more freedom then anyone on the first floor, the customers were free to strip nude on the building's offered suites, couches, beds, even the floor. The club also tolerated any perk the clients might have, gays, lesbians, both, even furries were piled on the couch making out. Seeing someone dressed as a Cat suck the long shaft of someone dressed as a Lion was pretty hot, hearing the moans and slurping noises come out of the suits. Komajiro even recognized a few Yokai messing with the human's performance of lovemaking as usual, for better or worse. Being a Yokai was great so you can usually tell what Yokai exactly was controlling what you were doing. Sometimes they would brag on how long they can go without orgasming only to fail seconds later, some Yokai even made humans start deciding erotic things to wear, Komajiro wondered if that was why he saw many of them dress like animals or even bunny outfits they called Playboy or somethin. Some unfortunately for people who were doing oral accidentally urinated inside their partners throats without permission making them cough and spit it out. Komajiro remembered he tried drinking his own piss out of curiosity and wincing when he found how incredibly bitter it was when it touched his mouth. His girlfriend opened a room only for the two of them.

The girl opened a box full of toys, she pulled out a ballgag placing over her lovers head to cover his mouth, the two were known to be very naughty when it came to extreme sex, Komajiro stood on all fours on the soft bed, his girlfriend sat behind him, she placed a finger into his rear, making Komajiro buck back, his goal was getting her whole finger inside, she practiced a soft rhythm before placing a second finger in, Komajiro bent his head down, rising his bum up in the air for the fingers to slide in faster, his cock slipping out of his pouch, the red tool dripping a bit of clear liquid on the sheets. The girl rushed her other hand slipping a couple fingers deep in her wet snatch, Komajiro hummed feeling the incredible rhythm, letting his mind wipe clean of the problems of the city, he just focussed on this moment the two shared together, feeling her fingers slip out of his now lose hole, he humped the air wanting more friction, feeling his cock rub against the sheet below him.

The girl turned Komajiro in front of her and took off his gag placing it to the side, and opened her gaping love hole to Komajiro.

"Put your cock back in the warm henhouse for the night", she obviously tried using a country reference on him seeing if he would buy into that, Komajiro smiled and ran up to her spread legs, he held onto her thighs for support of not slipping out.

"This cock needs to lay his egg in the henhouse", Komajiro smiled returning the dirty talk back to his partner.

She felt his dickhead squeezing past the entrance traveling to the back of said henhouse to lay his egg.

"Lay as many eggs as you can little buddy", she moaned feeling him speed his movements.

"But...", Komajiro smiled at the sensation,"The more cocks that cum inside the henhouse, the more babies the henhouse will produce"

She nodded, they never tried using more then just the two of themselves for mating before,"Get your brother"

Komasan sipped on a simple beer he payed for, lifting his head back and forth slowly with the beat, the door guy from before nudged Komasan's shoulder.

"Hey pal, your brother invited you upstairs for something", waiting for Komasan to stand up, the man walked slowly up the stairs noticing the Yokai must have been drunk the whole time.

"My brother Komajiro needs me?", Komasan slurred, one of his eyes half open, pawed at the man for him to carry the drunk Yokai.

"At least your easy to carry", the man sighed, placing him on his shoulders.

Komasan let out a happy "Whee, look at me momma Im flying to see angels of light", enjoying not having to walk for a change.

Back in the occupied room...

"Does your older brother shoot like a horse, flooding the henhouse?", the woman jacked the Yokai's crotch while they waited.

"I've never seen my older brother have sex before, or met anyone who's mated with him yet to ask", Komajiro moaned, his partners soft palm clenching his furry rod, she bent over him before kissing his tip just before a drip of pre-cum oozed out, the door opened as the man brought Komasan in before leaving.

Komasan waved at his young bro getting a hand job from his woman,"Hey Komajiro need any help there?"

"Yes Komasan, are you a virgin?", the woman asked, shocked seeing Komasan nod.

"So...would you like to join your brother, in filling my 'henhouse' with warm eggs straight from the cock?"

Komasan nodded,"Can you prep me first, or would that bother you Komajiro?"

"Nah all you need is a stifie", Komajiro laughed.

The woman used two fingers rubbing them back and forth on the sides of Komasan's hidden pouch, Komasan couldn't help but stare noticing her pretty eyes, getting on his back letting her do her thing.

"Good girl, make the cock wake up before morning", Komajiro smiled, kinda getting horny from seeing his older brother's bigger package, noticing even the precum was like goliath sized compared to his. Helping his girl out, Komajiro started suckling on the rising cockhead like a child begging for mothers milk, it was awfully warm, momentarily starting to lap the big slit in his mouth feeling a big drop of pre plop on his tongue before curling it back for the white goo to drop inside to his stomach.

"Oh this is better then the cow's utter we suck on at the farm during morning big brother", Komajiro admitted, remembering how sometimes he missed and the utter splashed warm milk all over his face, one time he turned around and faced his butt on top of the utter before it burst the tasty milk, 3/4's of it sinking in his rectum, that was the closest feeling to sex Komajiro had with another partner, he masterbated quite a bit in bed, trying to keep quiet to not disturb his older brothers slumber, his virginity was taken when he headed into the forest alone, and he started smelling flowers before he noticed a rabbit hopping to him, he tried talking to it but the rabbit didn't seem interested and tackled him, waving her wet pussy on his nose, the rabbit started blowing Komajiro, he didn't bother stopping the creature and let it continue her business, it was mating season after all, and it was just a rabbit, it wouldn't hurt to blow a load inside this living creature a few times, the poor thing must have been itching her sore snatch for days, unlucky for any male to notice her. Komajiro felt like he was close, he was thinking about warning her but figured the rabbit wanted this for a while, he was finally going to blow inside something that wasn't his fist, he let all his thoughts in the back of his head, his nuts churned before the potent liquid filled the rabbits mouth, hearing the gulps the rabbit made, Komajiro smiled like he was special, this rabbit picked him as a stress reliever for the season, the spunk shot up the rabbits throat before releasing her mouth off and then kissed Komajiro shocking him a bit, she transferred the semen into his mouth, the many strings of cum glued to his tongue, that tangy taste stuck with him, before more of his cream deposited from the rabbits mouth to his, it tasted better then the milk from the cow, after the session, the rabbit pinned him down seeing his dick come back from hiding, positioned her cunny over the glazed dickhead impaling herself on him. She bred him for his endless loads for about an hour, leaving him on the grass in pure bliss, his pouch hidden again but was a mess with their mixed fluids, Komajiro had to dip himself in a nearby lake before heading back to the farm.

Once Komasan's huge peachy colored cock was fully erect, Komajiro felt his older brother getting close, quickly letting him go.

Komasan went next to Komajiro, their dicks touching, made them look each other in the eye, like they were bonding as more then brothers to share this girl in need together. Komajiro went in first, then his older brother after, his shaft longer in size almost pushing Komajiro's out of the way. The constant rubbing of his brother's big meat working together with his smaller meat felt so good to Komajiro, they increased their efforts, heavily breathing and holding onto each other. Komasan decided to be ballsy and kiss his younger brother whispering in his ear,"I know you mated with that rabbit that year, did it feel good, was she tight? She might have carried your babies, would you like to breed your girlfriend? Give her those strong children of yours no one else can give her, mixed with my potent DNA too? A brother to brother mixed ingredient to stir in her, to mix it, it feels like fourth of July fireworks doesn't it, colorful energenic spooge to tango with mine?"

Komajiro panted,"Big brother I didn't know you were this needy, let's fill her henhouse with so many babies!"

Komasan licked Komajiro's face,"We'll fill her up with so much sperm little brother"

The girl gripped the bedsheets, the feeling her lover's cocks bloating up inside her meant they were getting really close.

"Give the henhouse new life", the woman gasped, orgasming, sucking their cocks deeper inside, bottoming out, the brothers felt a huge splash drench their cocks, it was incredibly warm that both their dicks jolted together, shooting wads and wads, of sticky cloudy white seeds. Four balls letting lose its gooey delicacy, flooding her pussy with hot male sperm, Komajiro and Komasan bucked together continuing to shoot their loads daring not to pull out giving her gallons and gallons of it, desperate to impregnate her with thousands of babies, at least in their minds. They slowed down, sweat poured from their foreheads, they stayed inside, determined to stay connected for a while longer.

20 minutes later the two slowly withdrew their rods out watching the semen flood out of her gaping open pussy, the two looked at each other and nodded, bending down and slurping the spermfall, Komsasn allowed his younger brother to swallow most of it knowing he loved the taste a lot.

"You do prefer it other then cow's milk", Komasan laughed offering his dick for Komajiro to suck, Komajiro slurped the fluids down, moaning on his brothers rod, Komasan's cock coming back for one more round, he impaled Komajiro's mouth with cock, rapidly slurping the length the white goop leaking from Komajiro's lips, Komajiro's girlfriend pulled a human dildo from the chest and stuck it up her boyfriends tight butt, she kept a rhythm watching his older brother make him work for his treat. Komajiro's lips kept blowing Komasan till the lips touched his balls, his dick lodged deep inside Komajiro's throat, he pounded inside deeper, desperate for one final release, he screamed in the air, his dick throbbed to twice his size, shooting thick creamy juicy male milk down his brothers throat, desperately gulping the whole load till his brother finished. Komasan's throbbing rod weakened, Komajiro lapped at his cocked, cleaning strings of sperm with his tongue.

"You taste so good, will you feed me a bit every day big brother, your balls carry three cups full cause your cock is huge!", Komajiro rested his head right inside his girlfriends snatch licking it again, before she orgasmed in his mouth and spraying his face.


	3. Blazeion x Baddinyan

Blazeion x Baddinyan - You might notice Jibanyan and his alternative forms pop up quite a bit in this collection, no reason to shy away the fact I just adore the Jibanyan lineup as much as Eeveeloutions from the Pokemon series.

Shutting the blinds, a lazy Yokai who acquired one of his many different peculiar forms over the weekend, burrowed his head under his friend's bed pillows, purposely kicking the sheets behind him off with his feet. He caught a view of a fresh not yet devoured Choco Bar on Nate's nightstand, but he was too lazy to even move, purring and scratching his nut sack a bit. The Yokai known now as Baddinyan yawned loudly.

"Come on Nate, I need you to do something for me", whining pawing at the air, destined to devour another chocolate sweet, his lips were already coated with the stuff, occasionally lapping at them for a bit, wanting to savor it for as long as he can in case he ran out, Baddinyan believed this was the last Choco Bar, from the box which was ripped open and lying on the floor. The window slowly creaked open letting in the cool mid January breeze flow into the warm room, a creature bringing the blinds over himself trying to get fully inside. It was one of Nate's pals Blazeion, the lion fire Yokai with a forever burst of energy and motivation. Blazeion threw himself down landing on top of the ruined chocolate box before kicking it aside and hopping up the bed, hurling the pillows off the lazy cat who groaned in response.

Baddinyan yelled,"Stop! Give those back"

Blazeion shook his finger at Baddinyan, then started to hop and clenched his arms like he was prepare for a boxing match with him.

"No I don't want to fight", Baddinyan laid on his side watching the speedy lion change his movements to pushups, showing off to the not interested audience being the cat on the bed.

"That's nice, go exercise outside, leave me alone today, Im not in the mood"

Blazeion stopped, figuring he wasn't getting to Baddinyan what he wanted, he grabbed his hand and dragged him off the bed into the bed sheets on the floor.

"Wh-what the hell do you want man?", Baddinyan said frustrated adjusting his loose shades. Blazeion grabbed him out of the comfortable makeshift bedding, causing him to land on the floor on his back, he adjusted himself with an angry glare on his face.

"Seriously leave me alo-fmpphh!", Baddinyan was surprised when Blazeion fed him his pride, the warm tool was covered in tiny thorn like things, Baddinyan knew were barbs, they didn't hurt in his mouth, even though he heard horror stories of how they scrap your insides, when he was a live cat himself he remembered asking the female cat next door if she wanted to be relieved of her heat, obviously doing his best on trying to strike gold with her, but saddened when she said she rather have her owner pleasure her then take a cat's barbs up her delicate pussy, which was weird cause Baddinyan thought girls really enjoyed the sharp pain of mating. He didn't remember whether the owner was a girl or boy either, only how sometimes the two would occasionally talk if their owners were away, or before they came in the house for supper, the cat did allow Baddinyan to lick her pussy a couple times, feeling it convulse around his tongue, she pulled away cause she complained it felt like sandpaper was being rubbed on her slick folds. He wondered if bitches complained over a dog's knot, he would have to ask Manjimutt about that.

Blazeion had a unique tasting cock that Baddinyan didn't mind it pumping his mouth, it was like sweat from a hard workout, the precum also tasted pretty sweet, might be due to Blazeion having a much healthier diet then Baddinyan. Blazeion kept pumping Baddinyan between his legs, not stopping in the slightest proving his strength, Baddinyan couldn't even try keeping up, he just allowed the speedy lion to pump his thorny pride inside. Seconds turned into minutes and Blazeion looked as if he was just getting started, half an hour later Blazeion then took his throbbing meat out of Baddinyan's throat, the cat letting out a cough, then got turned the other way and was bent down, Blazeion immediately started lapping the pulsing tight entrance to Baddinyan's ass. Baadinyan purred not wanting this sensation to stop, he screamed at the top of his lungs, Blazeion hilted himself snug inside, Baddinyan felt the barbs start scraping his insides, it was both painful and addictive, something activated in Baddinyan, he wanted to feel this, the barbs did their job turning directions each time Blazeion pushed out and back in leaving only his rosy tip inside jetting squirts of pre, Blazeion watched his barbs come out of the horny cat, some white liquid sticking to them, before thrusting back inside, Blazeion licked Baddinyan as if he was the lion's bitch.

Baddinyan hoped Nate didn't come home early to witness this, but the lion's been abusing his hole for the past hour, Baddinyan hurled out when he sprayed the floor with a large forming puddle of sperm. Blazeion cupped his hands over the pulsing, and squirting rod, when Baddinyan finished, Blazeion shoved the overflowing pawful of fertile seed deep inside Baddinyan's mouth. Baddinyan closed his eyes and twitched his ears, sipping on it loudly, Blazeion smeared the residue on Baddinyan's forehead sticking onto it like wet paint. Blazeion started speeding his efforts, determined to fill this bad boy with his load he was saving up for weeks, Blazeion nibbled on one of Baddinyan's ears, the barbed penis felt like a pistoning baby cactus up his rectum.

Baddinyan released another load onto the floor getting repeated treatment, another mouthful of warm seed, felt like drinking a vanilla shake after a long workout, his lips now coated and marked with white dribbles. Blazeion pounded his ass much faster, letting a loud roar that echoed the whole house. The last minute Baddinyan felt bliss like never before, the lions pride started feeding him copious loads of hot jizz, hearing each strong pint of sperm squirt in his ass made him turned on, Blazeion pulled out quickly shoving the hard cock down Baddinyan's throat, the cat got a good look of the coated dripping white fluid on the cock head, eying the tip bloat and start squeezing out a big drop of jizz knowing more will jet out afterwards, Blazeion kept the cats head down force-feeding him mouthfuls of the stuff, Baddinyan tried swallowing it quickly as he noticed it took five seconds before it tried exiting his mouth, his stomach got a continuous meal of lion seed, covering the choco bar bits from his so called snack from before. Blazeion's cream tasted like a Class A energy drink, straight from the source, thirty minutes went by, Baddinyan continued to swallow everything Blazeion gave to him, his stomach bloated ten times its normal size, causing him to look like a jumbo beach ball. Blazeion pulled back returning to his ass again, pumping his already gooey loose gaping backside with gallons pouring inside. Baddinyan bloated a bit more before feeling the jets get tinier and tinier. Blazeion pulled out spraying Baddinyans back with the last several squirts. Seeing his bloated creation make his way to the bed, Blazeion saluted him farewell and escaped out the window right before a confused Nate walked in on the cat.


	4. Katie x Manjimutt

Katie x Manjimutt -Don't forget in the anime apparently Manjimutt is one of the only Yokai that can be seen by anyone even if they don't posses the Yokai Watch.

Sipping the last of her Strawberry Milkshake, the schoolgirl tossed the empty container in the local park's trash can, the girl's hands a bit chilly from holding the drink, clenched and stuffed them into her sweater's pockets in an attempt to keep her hands warm. Watching her breath cloud out of her mouth from the chilly air winter in January made her remember the strange day at school. A few of the students and even the teacher acted more awkward then usual, which caused her to just focus on the drawings of anime characters she sketched during lunch. She didn't appreciate when the boys said her drawings of anthropormorphizied woman needed larger boobs. The girl who many called her Kate loved half human half animal creatures, she shamefully looked up hentai of such things ranging from dogs to horses and even foxes. Nate kind of showed interest in her drawings, but every now and then the other kids would shame him for even picking a page up to glance at.

Katie was heading home since it was getting cold and she didn't have anyone to hang out with, her girlfriends were going to some boy's party she wasn't invited to. She was look at as somewhat of an oddball, a girl with no relatable interests so there's no point in talking about the latest pop star if Katie just rolled her eyes every time as if clearly uninterested.

A collection of furry paws walked behind her before stepping on an edge of a sharp rock, causing it to yelp in pain. Katie looked behind her in wonder, and noticed a dog figure licking its paw from the pain, Katie put her school bag down and knelt beside it, trying to comfort it.

"Aw does it hurt little guy?", Katie asked.

The dog spoke,"Today's not my lucky day"

Katie got up and started to grasp her bag behind her before skipping away. The dog with a human's face followed her scent, after a couple blocks, he located her hiding behind a trash bin in an alleyway. He approached her cautiously.

"Ma'am I sincerely apologize, I know I smell pretty bad, I haven't bathed since a week ago", the dog scratched his ear with his paw watching the human cower behind the trash bin.

"Just what kind of...demon are you?", Katie never saw a dog with a man's face plastered on it, unless this is some sort of trick, or twisted dog breed she never knew existed before.

"Oh Im no demon, just a sad hopeless guy, for hire!", he placed a paw on his forehead and fell to the ground, putting on a show acting if he was hopeless and wanting attention.

"Hire, your wanting a job?", Katie laughed,"No one's going to hire a stray dog with a man's face and can freaking talk", she got up, dusted herself off, picked up her bag again and tried passing by the dog.

"Hang on little miss, Im Majimutt, half mutt, half...man, yeah didn't think that one out, do you have a name?"

Katie winced, unsure if this was the right call to just blurt out her name,"...Katie, listen I really got to head home, it's getting cold here"

The girl tried passing the dog again put he ran in front of her blocking the escape out of the alleyway,"Wait I can warm you up"

"Aw you wanna cuddle? Im freezing, and I doubt my mother would appreciate me rescuing...a dog on the street"

Manjimutt leaped on the girls chest causing her to fall on a heap of soft trash behind her, she screamed from the sudden response from him, feeling his paws climb up over her chest to meet her face.

"When I was human, I knew how to make any girl feel warm on the inside", Manjimutt licked her face, Katie didn't stop him, just let his instincts carry on.

Manjimutt licked her lips tasting some of the milkshake residue stained on them,"Mmm, I never got around to trying strawberry before"

"Mutt that's...kinda gross, can you get off-", Katie watched his movements, the mutt bit on the side of her sweatpants, tugging them backwards to slip off the girl's body, her legs exposed to the cold made Katie shatter her teeth.

"Mutt please put them back on!"

Manjimutt thought it was a bit cruel to take them completely off, but had one more step in his mind before so. The dog eyeing her panties, bit its side and slowly slipped them down a few inches, uncovering her treasured flower staring straight at him. Manjimutt went back to pull her sweatpants back up towards her kneecaps. Turning back around and began lapping her quivering slit, Katie cooed, she felt this pleasure before, it always hit her right when she gazed at the hundreds of hentai pics back at home, often fingering her to orgasm every couple times at night. Her fingers would slip inside, often one to two of them, she would reach deep inside stretching out her cunt making it gape a bit out for her fluids to release around her fingers onto the bed sheets, the juicy sound that hit every time she sensed her appendages back inside the warm tunnel, the sucking noise it would make making her mouth drop a bit and her toes curl. Speeding her movements when reaching past her limit, held her head back, spraying all over her pistoning fingers, pulling them out and started sucking and slurping the orgasmic fluids slowly, savoring its unique flavor, and quietly. Licking her lips, Katie always let out a smile before resting her head back onto her pillow and sleeping satisfied.

Manjimutt continued his assault, wetting Katie's pussy a bit more, the feeling returning to the poor girl, curling her toes in her socks, Katie realized this was everything she wanted, to be bred by an anthropomorphic creature, just so happen to be part human and part dog. Manjimutt noticed she was getting close and dug his long tongue deep inside, his tail wiggled behind him, Manjimutt's canine cock slowly started to grow big, popping out of his pouch. Katie placed her hand over the back of the pups head, holding him in place while he did his job. Katie moaned audibly out of her mouth, her body grinded the mutt's wet tongue, her pussy convulsed ready to feed the quenched pup a dog dish full of her personal water. Katie's cunt sprayed inside Manjimutt's mouth, she was considering keeping him underneath her bed for a quick couple rounds after school days.

"Oh god, your making me GAH! Feel so relaxed! I needed this", Katie shuttered emptying herself down the pooches throat till he swallowed the last remaining drops. Katie removed her grip from Manjimutt's head, the satisfied dog-man panted before shaking his body from the jittering feeling trapped in his body, Manjimutt pounced on Katie again, his front paws resting on her stomach, while he positioned his red member past Katie's vaginal ring.

"Please finish the job Manjimutt, I want to feel everything you have to offer" a sly look formed on her face. Katie's phone started going off, she groaned telling the horny dog to wait real quick. She put the phone to her head, her expression changing back to normal.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey sweetie are you almost home?", the voice called.

"Yeah I had to stay at school a bit late, you know Math Exam", she lied watching the pup below her start licking his crotch keeping it erect and glistening.

"Oh I understand, okay I hope you aced it, did you think you did a good job?"

Her Mother always loved prolonging phone conversations, Katie wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Give me like an hour to get home okay, thanks bye bye", she quickly hanged up the phone and shoved it back in her bag.

"Alright big doggie, hurry quickly, stuff me full of dog cream, I got less then hour to do this", giving Manjimutt the details and watching him nod, she prepared to take in his red member. Manjimutt slid himself in, burrowing himself inside her tight fleshy passage. Majimutt grinded his lower body into Katie, his dick sliding back and forth in her wet pussy. His member providing said warmth to Katie's system, Manjimutt boned her at a steady rhythm keeping his bitch in a pleasurable state. A hard ball of flesh began to form over his swaying furry testicles. Katie realized what was poking outside her wet entrance, Manjimutt looked at her waiting for a response casually shaking his tail.

Katie nodded for him to proceed, Manjimutt doubled his efforts, his knot refusing to pop inside. He tried placing his lower paws on her stomach causing the dog to lift off the ground, with only his member stuck to his mate, his tail wagging between her legs, swatting at her thighs softly. Katie watched the veiny knot wiggle slowly, watching the first few centimeters slip in, her pussy slowly stretching out to accommodate it. The poor girl tried holding back a scream, not wanting to blink but watch the iron flesh ball sink inside her folds. Manjimutt's knot slipped three fourths the way in before the dog pulled out slightly and shove the whole ball quickly inside making Manjimutt whine and Katie whimper. The dog now trapped inside, nuzzled his soft ears on Katie's belly while her walls squeezed his invading rod like a choke collar wrapped too tightly around your neck. Katie orgasmed once more her fluids painted his fleshy member, the stream formed a pool around the pups knot, Manjimutt howled when his cock grew twice its normal girth, twisting his body around with his front paws landing back on the ground, his lower half remained in a sitting position, heavily panting Manjimutt began shooting hot ropey white sticky streams of pup maker inside the human. The knot tugging a bit trying to escape out but failed, the cock head shot a repeated assault of cum that swam up her walls and traveled in her womb. For Katie, the whole experience felt like she got a hot chocolate and poured it inside her vagina minus the burn feeling, the creamy warmth and heat felt unbelievable. Five minutes later the pup was still shooting, the sticky dog sperm trapped inside her cunt began flooding and drowning the dog cock and knot with the overflowing lake of seed. Manjimutt felt his rod piled and buried under the warm pup juice he fired off. All the dog sperm cells bumped off her eggs in the womb, Katie shivered orgasming over and over again, his rod jumped in her flooded cunt every time and shot several long strings of satisfaction.

40 Minutes later, Manjimutt's cock began shrinking, Katie found a nearby coffee cup in the trash heap she was in, the lid completely removed and she didn't mind seeing a couple leftover drops of coffee left inside from the previous consumer, feeling her lovers dick start shrinking and his jets being reduced to half a small shot every thirty seconds, Katie knelt the cup underneath Manjimutt's worn out balls waiting for the dog to jump off in a couple seconds.

Manjimutt's knot slowly shrunk a bit, the gallons of spooge dripping into the cup like thick cake batter, plopping noises when it hit the bottom of the empty beverage holder, Katie grabbed another empty cup next to her seeing a whole cardboard tray of them that were able to hold six cups at a time, only three were used. The one she replaced in her hands was halfway filled with a dark liquid that smelled and bubbled like Coca Cola. She squeezed her cunt lips making the flood accelerate at a faster speed filling the cups faster. Tired of waiting she spread her pussy lips apart, the white liquid poured in the cup looking like she was pouring musky milk. Her folds later finished with only a drizzle escaping out, Manjimutt sat beside her panting, Katie sat the tray of sperm down before going to a nearby coffee shop and taking the free cup lids, returning to the alleyway she snapped the lids shut, the sperm cells circled inside the cup. Katie pulled her panties back up as well as her sweatpants, watching her watch strapped to her arm noticing she has ten minutes to get home in time for dinner.

"Thank You so much for the treat pup, maybe you can come on over tonight for another juicin?", Katie offered, grabbing and wearing her backpack.

Manjimutt smiled,"I would like that very much Ms, thank you for the servicing", bowing his head he ran the other direction to the alleyway leaving the sweaty girl alone again, her panties getting a bit wet from the playtime she shared with the dog, some of the sperm was still inside her, some forming mini globs around in her cunt. Katie started to walk funny a bit sore from her first experience, but managed to get back on her feet again when she reached home.

At night, Katie ate a small portion of her food, claiming it was the weather making her stomach kinda weaken a bit, only settling to digest a leg of fried chicken and finish off a couple glasses of Sprite. She finished eating dinner and went to her room, she snuck in the cups of doggie sperm inside one of the compartments of her backpack, being careful not to let them leak when she made it home a few hours ago. The cloudy sky was beginning to darken some, removing the lid from one of the cups and taking a swig at it. Katie started to feel the sperm fall down in her throat causing her to accidentally belch a bit covering her mouth. The seedy rush of doggie cum was lukewarm by now, but still just as tasty and thick. Katie went into the bathroom, undressed and turned on the shower faucet, the warm water bathing her forehead as she adjust the warm settings to the water, her feet started to soak and splash with the bathwater. Katie took the dog cup in her hand and slowly tipped it downward watching the white thick batter cover her breasts, glazing them with thick jelly that rippled in zig zaggy lines across her stomach, she downed another mouthful of Manjimutt's meal. Deciding to kneel in the middle of the bathtub, Katie raised her ass up in the air, closing her eyes relishing in the feeling of the warm water pouring down it and even hitting her asshole a bit. Katie grabbed the cup and wedged it in-between her wet loose cheeks, tipping the cup feeding her gaping asshole a river of cum. Katie grinned feeling the baker's creation flood her ass, tapping the cup so the rest can travel inside, she tossed the cup out of the shower and sat up, plunging two fingers deep in her loose asshole, coating them in watery jizz before rubbing the treat on her teeth, the thick liquid coated her gums as she continued pulling thick loads out of her ass.

Once she was out of the shower she rubbed the towel around her anal ring cleaning the gunk out, even dabbing it in her ass a couple times to clear the residue sperm out. Wiping the sperm off her breasts and stomach as well, she put on clean pajamas and flopped on her bed. Hearing the bugs outside her open bedroom window, Manjimutt slipped inside her room once the girl turned off the lights. Katie smiled when her new stray pet climbed on top her bed giving her face a couple of welcoming licks, his cock rested on her left boob through the pajama shirt drizzling warm pre. Manjimutt dragged his slimy tool down her shirt leaving a sticky trail. He waited patiently for her to present herself again. Katie slowly slid her lower pajamas down underneath the blankets for Manjimutt to burrow himself under the covers and head in-between her legs, the warm sheets and thin air made him even hornier, popping his head out from the sheet to meet her eyes he slid his eight inch hot dog up her warm cunt, his body covered under the sheets moved frequently up and down, her folds holding onto his doggie cock for dear life. Manjimutt panted heavily, his drool landing on her shirt a bit. The pups hard tennis ball squished her cunt to gape wide open, sinking everything he had into her. Katie groaned when the mutt sped up, ready for another heavy payload. The hard doggy dick enlarged quickly, Manjimutt going into his second orgasm of the day, making the move to turn his body around. Manjimutt rested his rear under Katie's chest, rising up and down when he marked his territory inside his mate. Katie just allowed him to juice up anything his hot dog can, the warm log of meat rested inside her, unknowingly she became more tired, the gallons of hot doggie seed making her more sleepy and dreamy. Manjimutt continued to give her what she desired, the hot doggy jizz flooded her womb while his knot was the cork that filled her cunt up. She turned to her side causing Mangimutt to flop with her, resting on his side still emptying himself.

Katie went fast asleep, Manjimutt's knot shrinker a bit, he smiled grinding himself onto her wet pussy again, Manjimutt's squirts getting thicker and faster, his eyes slowly letting sleep envelop him, his tail followed suit slowing down a bit. Most likely by morning Manjimutt will leave the human, already his heart and medal belonging to another companion.


	5. Nate x Fidgephant

Nate x Fidgephant

At school, Nate couldn't help unwrapping another plastic straw for his fourth juice box. Whisper's job was to monitor him as his Yokai butler, and was quite observant over every decision Nate made in his life. Nate sometimes had to ignore him when his friends were around, it looked very strange before when he did a sudden outburst at a wall to everyone's eyes, when really he's yelling at Whisper's instruction. Nate loved the taste of the sugary apple juice he sipped through the straw. His friends had to settle with just the leftover milk/chocolate milk cartons from the crate.

"Really Nate, I've never seen you this thirsty before", Bear chewed on the rest of his sandwich.

"Maybe Im just dehydrated, I don't know, I don't feel well", Nate wiped his forehead.

Eddie smirked,"We have that god awful math exam, that's enough to make me nauseous", he excused himself out of his seat to let Nate get by,"Don't tell me your going after the chocolate milk cartons now?"

Nate turned around facing him,"No, I might as well walk to Math class"

"It's pretty early, we just have five minute's left", Eddie checked his watch.

Nate tossed his leftover apple juice boxes into the nearby trash bin, waving to the girl who always seems to be in his classes watching her pass by to meet up with her own girlfriends. Nate pretended to look the other way heading past the giggling girls over to the empty classroom, even the teacher wasn't present yet, setting his backpack on his desk, Whisper popped out behind him.

"So Nate, are you 100% sure you can pass this test?", Whisper nudged his shoulder.

Nate sighed,"I do, I don't, I doubt Im going to flunk this, might get two or three problems correct"

The teacher bustled in carrying a couple big books dropping them on his desk, organizing a rack of assignments with filled in problems before noticing the lone boy shuffling around in his desk.

"Afternoon Nate, you ready for the exam", the teacher flipped through the contents of a math book seeking a specific spot.

"Well, I'll be terrible at it", Nate admitted.

"Nate, we've been over this same technique for a couple weeks now, averaging groups of numbers is not too bad"

More students popped in, including the girl Nate waved too before, his friends Eddie and Bear sat in their chairs beside him.

Nate whipped out his pencil from his backpack, tapping it on his desk watching the teacher start passing the exam papers. Nate smiled when the girl's expression turned sour looking at the complex problems on her paper. Eddie put on his headphones, a orchestrated videogame soundtrack played in his ears keeping him motivated, hesitating to tap his pencil to the beat. Nate stared at the faraway clock, a minute to the next hour.

Nate flipped to the end of the test,"Twenty problems, dammit", he whispered.

Bear heard his annoyed reaction,"It's not the worst we've gotten", smiling already finishing his second problem down quickly.

Nate's leisure made him feel a familiar feeling, his legs wrinkling together trying to avoid it.

"Having a problem Nate?", Whisper checked the nearby window for any suspicious Yokai, Nate shook his head softly at Whisper and turned back to his paper.

20 minutes later, Nate rested his head on the worksheet, waking back to reality with light taps to his head, jolting his head up seeing the teacher with a ruler in his hands.

"How far have you gotten Nate?", the teacher asked.

"Um...", Nate couldn't give him an answer, the teacher just eyed his paper seeing a written number one marked over and over again by his pencil to pass time.

"Is it a slow day Nate?", the teacher asked.

Nate nodded, an annoying feeling rushed into his lower regions,"Sir may I have permission to use the restroom?"

The teacher nodded,"If it will clear your head, then sure, just hurry back"

Nate got up out of his seat and headed out of the classroom, Nate's shoes echoed through the empty hallway, Whisper was only a couple feet away from him.

"Whisper can you wait for me right here, it feels creepy when I think you'll watch me taking a piss", Nate set his backpack near the men's room before going inside.

"Nate you know Im not gay", Whisper responded. Whisper freely flew around the halls accidentally bumping into a locker, causing a stream of magazines to tumble out, he groaned quickly stuffing them back in the crammed locker.

"Who's locker is this?", Whisper tried to avoid staring at the magazine cover art of shirtless males, some with tattoo's that decorated their bodies. Whisper read the label over the locker, it was a name of someone he never seen before, assuming it was some random classmate that possibly was female, he shoved the last magazine inside closing the locker. Wiping a sweat from his forehead before hearing another set of footsteps, Whisper floated to the ceiling watching one of the older girl students pass by. A flash of shock and embarrassment in her eyes unaware all her magazines would just slide out the locker and spread on the floor. Nervously in a state of panic, the student tossed her stuff back in one by one, gently shutting the locker and waiting for a few seconds in case her magazine's chose to burst out again. Her face flushed and covered with her sweating palms, the girl rushed to the woman's room.

Nate rushed to the nearest stall, cupping the spreading warm area in his pants. Unaware of a Yokai's appearance that lingered only visible through the restroom mirrors. Nate counted his lucky stars, he was the only one in the restroom, his hands reached to unbutton his pants but something was blocking him.

He was in a struggle, bumping into the side wall before giving up, shaking his head in disapproval,"Why? Why me?"

Nate's penis refused to quit dampening his boxers with urine, his hands were magically pulled behind his back. He wondered if this was some twisted Yokai he's never encountered before. A small elephant trunk sniffed the inside of Nate's stall, revealing his whole body to its whimpering master.

"Fidgephant? That's it, you crossed a line", Nate tried to struggle off the toilet seat but his body felt as if it was glued to it.

The Fidgephant used his Yokai powers to unfasten his pants and boxers, lowering his head between Nate's dangling legs, relishing the warm downpour of urine, his floppy ears became soaking wet, climbing on top the toilet bowl, Fidgephant's trunk stretched out, lining up with the continuous piss stream.

Fidgephant clogged the urination leakage sucking Nate's penis straight up his trunk. The Fidgephant's powers kept Nate's stream from slowing down, taking in his recycled fluids. Fidgephant gave Nate an appreciated wink, his trunk acted as a suction cup, Nate couldn't pull out even if he wanted to. The trunk was slimy on the inside, the pecker that leaked in his trunk started growing erect. Fidgephant was thrilled his beloved fetish had pleased Nate, removing the magic that prisoned the human's arms, the human pulled Fidgephant in closer, petting the Fidgephant's soaked ears. They were wet to the touch, rubbing the insides of Fidgephant's ear with his thumb. Fidgephant shuttered at the ear play he was receiving. Nate's stream slowed down, the Yokai patiently waited for each drop to go up his trunk, raising it off his member, staying erect while Nate squeezed the tip with a hand, Fidephant jumped off the toilet bowl, positioning his trunk on his own stomach, Nate ejaculated in his closed fist, the sperm determined to splash out his urethra, the squeezing slowing it down just a bit before exploding like a party popper. Nate aimed his hard penis, shoving it downward with two fingers, letting loose in the toilet bowl. Fidgephant's bloated trunk flared, pouring and gushing the human's hot urine which splashed off his chin and bathed his belly. The smell getting to Nate's head, was clouding his focus on getting back to class, worrying if his teacher were to check up on him at any moment. He cleaned his cock head, squeezing the body getting the last few drops in a wad of toilet paper, flushing it behind him, Nate took a big jump over the spilled mess on the floor, taking one more peak at the scene behind him, the Fidgephant was still celebrating and soaked his body with the expanding urine puddle.

Whisper prepared to ask him a question once Nate went out but he stopped him, "I don't even want to explain to him what happened", Nate put on his pants the opposite way, the stain present on his behind.

When Nate approached his seat back in class, he turned around, watching his teacher lazily flip through his cellphone.

Eddie watched Nate travel backwards and slip into his desk, his eyes doing a quick turn around before focussing on his missed work. Eddie smirked, knowing his friend had some sort of accident in there.


	6. Nate x Noko

Nate x Noko

It was a Sunday Night at Nates, the boy looked at the time, it was late enough he should be sleeping but not without the extra boost to get him drowsy, using his good ol set of hands to stimulate himself down here. With his hands on his penis, Nate stopped, being alone a lot wanking is kind of a downer, it didn't help Nate was dreading of going back to school tomorrow, wishing for one more day in the weekend instead of a quick two. Nate was looking for a special type of sex that wasn't masturbation, why was he still doing that when he's got a bunch of Yokai friends who have been asking him for some of his personal touch in months, Nate got out his medals, trying to decide from the three he picked, one will suit as a really kinky Yokai for himself before bed.

"Tattletell, Cheeksqueek, Noko", Nate muttered, eyes focused on each of their detailed medals, he was leaning more towards a snake. What if a snake gave him a BJ? That would feel weird. Or if he got Nokos ass, but the snake didn't look like it can hold his length in his butt without splitting, so...blowjob. But then Nate can suck Nokos dick, but he refused the thought making up his mind and holding Noko the snakes medal, he didn't shout the words 'Yokai Medal do your thing' but spoke normally, it will still summon the Yokai anyway.

The yokai danced and did a couple squeaky noises, he was put in Nates house on his bed, looking around collecting his bearings from the transport. "Hey boy", Nate called catching the snakes attention. He looked at Nate who look liked he was getting ready for bed so why was he called this late at night to his house? He was in no crisis, but him in his pajamas did look sexy with his pants down. Nokos forked tongue passing between his closed lips was made aware he saw Nates exposed dick. The yokai snake making a couple more squeaky sounds while slithering closer to him, Noko moved over his legs in the sheets, the snake stared dead straight at his erection, the Yokai began crawling closer to it slowly, fangs and mouth gaped wilder, Nate was afraid Noko was about to attack it. Noko lunged forward scaring Nate a little before feeling snake had swallowed his cock in one gulp.

The image while sexy, visually looked frightening like a snake trying to envelop a rat past his mouth. Nates balls had cushioned the snakes chin before Nokos head stood over his cock tower and began getting down on Nate's manhood. Its harmless fangs scraped delicately around Nates cock. Getting head by a snake, Nate looked at Noko's flat eyes and heart pointed tail that casually wiggled. The human grabbing bunches of his sheets when Noko had turned the 'Almost Came' alarm when he used his tongue to skillfully build up the sperm in Nates balls.

Nate grew weak from Nokos sucking and was going to cum from the snake blowing his cock. Noko feeling it shift in there made the snake slip some of the cock out halfway before deepthroating Nate back before the human fired shots in his mouth.

Nate was...loaded and gooed his throat up. The Noko swallowed his sperm down greedily. Noko took his mouth off dick and panted from tasting and taking down human cock. Nate sighed through his nose, getting tired, he pat the Noko on his head, waiting awhile before pulling his pajamas back on.


	7. Nate & Whisper x SteveJaws

Nate x Steve Jaws, Whisper x Steve Jaws-I don't believe its a Yokai 'Nate' owns but might be a start of the idea of going outside the circle of Yokai Nate has medals for. This is taken from Season 1 Episode 27

Nate was looking for Whisper in the house, he bumbled soon into him.

"Hey Whisper-"

The yokai was shushing him, watching some sort of event on his tablet about the Yokai Watch Model Zero as Whisper calls it, he certainly seemed excited about it, pestering Nate to go with him to get the watch. Though the watch was not sold on Earth, it was only heard of only to the Yokai and Nate.

Nate and Whisper made a trip outside at night, meeting up with a Yokai named 'Mirapo' that can be used as a gateway to the so called 'Yokai Realm' a wacky world apart from Earths.

It looked like Earths only with slight oddities that stood out, like a stop light was actually a Yokai, the sky was green, with cherry blossom trees littering the sides of the street.

"OH MY WORD!", Whisper yelled, Nate caught wind of the crowd that bordered around a building, presumably where the watch was selling. Many different Yokai were in-line, some of them were Nates closest friends.

"Were going to be stuck in this here line until the cows come home!", figured Komasan, his brother Komajiro smiling and at his side let out a sigh.

Blazion was second in line behind someone else, he waved at Nate and Whisper when they passed by him.

To their shock, the cat Jibanyan was right next to the double doors at front, lounging on a beach chair he brought, sipping a tropical drink, pulling up his shades to see his friends outside of the line hysterically laughing at them,"Did you guys just get here, oh man thats a shaaammmee", the cat looked over at the dozens of Yokai behind him causing Nate and Whisper to also look in horror, the cat giggled and smacked his butt at them being immature.

"Hurry Nate to the back!", the ghost was already zooming away, Nate ran to him.

While starting from the back, a suspicious character was behind Whisper and Nate in line, he wore a hood to cover most of his features, Whisper noticed him smile.

"You two would't happen to be Nate and his partner Whisper wouldn't you?", he talked so low the Yokai ahead didn't notice, Whisper realized this Yokai, was actually the Steve Jaws, in disguise!

"Nate, Nate, Nate!", the Yokai grew frantic, Nate had to hold Whisper down trying to contain his excitement and not stir the crowd to their attention.

"Its him", Whisper squealed.

"Its really you, your who makes the Yokai Watch", Nate spoke gently while in public. Steve Jaws had nodded,"Come with me"

Whisper and Nate had followed the hoodie wearing shark away from the crowd, where they slipped to an alley, taking out keys Steve Jaws opened a door to a private office building for them to go inside.

The place was quiet, the room was filled with big colorful cubicles, each one have a free imaginated theme splashed onto them. His brilliant minds were literally surrounded by creativity during work hours. The shark was fully taking off his hoodie and setting it on his coat hanger.

"Its an honor to finally meet you, Nate"

Whisper was freaking out bouncing around the room,"I still can't believe The Steve Jaws, knows your name!"

"Your name has become known around here for a while, for a human to possess the watch it truly opens up a bond to the supernatural", Steve explained.

"They really talk about me?", Nate smiled a tad bit.

"Oh yeah they really do talk all about you, I just had to meet the man myself"

The shark went to a cabinet taking out a box,"I reserved you one of the first copies for the two of you to own",giving Whisper a copy of the Yokai Watch Model Zero to hold, "Oh my gosh sir thank you, thank you, I love your work Mr Steve Jaws"

Steve Jaws bowed smiling,"Thank you, however for the watch I do have a small favor, may I 'use' Nate for a bit?"

"Oh your saying...ah.., sure Mr Steve", Whisper realized what the shark wanted out of his friend,"Do you want me to leave?"

"No stay, have a beverage in our kitchen if you'd like, or two", the shark looked to Nate,"What do you say?", the shark watched him nod and walk closer to him.

"Excellent, this should be fun", Steve Jaws grinned, Nate watched the shark take off his shirt, he was pretty well built having the body of a celebrity. Continuing stripping down by unzipping his pants and taking off his boxers, the anthropomorphic shark was completely naked. Cupping his hands to stroke his ripe red girthy penis, the human seemed to understand his place waiting for Steve to take refuge into his lips, Nate began sucking the celebrity off.

Moving the shark meat to slide in and out of his thorat, Nate was beginning to suck in earnest. His salt riddled dick gliding faster in his mouth as Steve pumped fast in his head. Bringing his hands softly on the back of his skull, made Nate diving deep into his dick, deepthroating far enough to choke until ejecting out a few loads as the reward. Whisper noticeably saw a couple gooey strings slip out Nates lips when he blew Steve Jaws. After his salty sperm gush Steve took his dick out of Nate's mouth after he drank pretty much all that had blown out.

The cum, it was saltier then usual, but still was cum to Nate. He just didn't think he could go with another mouth of cream from the shark without feeling nauseous.

Speaking of the shark, the celebrity's dick grew tall remotely quickly, "You think I can take you in the ass?"

Nate held a hand out real quick collecting his bearings from the salty dew of his breath,"I-I never actually had someone use my ass yet sir"

Steve Jaws insisted,"Boy, I, am more then comfortable taking your anal virginity away, give all your holes to the Yokai not just you mouth"

Nate looked at Whisper and shrugged,"Okay then", pulling down his pants and undies.

The shark held him into his arms, Steve Jaws started to press into Nate, slowly spreading him open as the shark length broke through.

"Are you okay my boy?", Steve Jaws wanted to be reassured he didn't damage him.

"Yes, yeah", Nate groaned, he was considering asking a Yokai someday for this but never thought this Yokai would do it, especially this kind of Yokai, its a shark! Who had continued by bucking inside his pucker.

The marine creature buried all his inches to the hilt inside Nate, before his ass was grinding on the sharks dick. Nate held his hands out wanting to grab something for support, The shark while fucking him brought him close to one of the columns in the room which he planted his hands on. The shark in one movement turned Nate a little sideways and held one of his legs up pushing into him deep for not to long he was about to burst. Steve kept thrusting his hips without pulling his cock out more then an inch or two, emitting a low and deep groan as his hot cum streamed into Nate. Nate accidentally was cumming on the column giving the spot a thick coat. Letting go of his raised leg and away from the column Steve kept holding him down, butt on his underbelly. Nate noticed Steve Jaws's warm cum stuff his asshole, he finally got to feel what it was like.

Steve Jaws drew the boy off his cock, Nate had been regaining his balance when he looked back to Whisper with the Model Zero, wrapping his pants back over his butt, the guilt of feeling the cream stay writhed up with him, that will probably carry on until him and Whisper left, and would Yokai be awkwardly staring back at him, until they got back to Earth for a change of clothes and possible bath.

"Thank you Nate, I've been wanting to do that with you for some time after hearing a couple rumors, have a safe trip back and the two of you enjoy the watch", like magic his cock was just as big and firm as the first time, Steve saw the ghost heading closer in front of him, Whisper was mesmerized by it, "Oh look at that, it's still hard even after your friend" The shark was teasing him, Whisper winced but in several seconds gave in.

"I'll try", Whisper confessed to the shark. Floating low to Steve Jaws's junk, sucking the entire hard flesh pole down in his throat. Whisper continued sucking faster and harder, the sharks body had tensed up, popping the shark dick out, Steve Jaws's ability to hold on was deteriorating. Steve let the cum break free and creamed his face.


	8. Nate x Whisper

Nate x Whisper

9:30, A young boy and his Yokai friend, butler, and now you can say a partner, were cuddling together in the human's bed.

As a ordinary human Nate felt hot being under his covers during the day. The cool relief Nate got when he got off the bed felt great. Whisper watched him stand up out of bed, they were almost acting like a new couple who just made love and now remember the world is out there waiting for them.

"Are their any movies coming out?", Whisper asked, curious if his buddy wanted to go with him to an entertaining activity, "..unless you have other plans"

"Nah", Nate thought for a moment and suggested,"We could go see the new YokaiBusters reboot movie today"

Whisper got out the covers and floated over the bed,"Fine by me"

"Great, I'll look up showtimes", the boy got up to grab his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed looking up the available times for their movie. Whisper looked at something else, his nude lower form, for the boy was only wearing a pajama shirt and his bare butt sat on the bed.

Earlier that morning..

While Nate was busy being occupied with breakfast and a Saturday Morning Cartoon on television, Whisper and Jibanyan were left by themselves in Nate's room. Jibanyan did a loud purr and stretch and leaped off the bed seeing his ghostly roommate hover next to him.

"Good Morning Whisper"

"Your up early", Whisper stated casually,"Remember that day when we were getting the Yokai Watch Model Zero?"

Jibanyan proudly held his hands to his sides and nodded,"And I, Jibanyan was the first in line", a bit of realization hit the cat,"Wait how did you two get a watch so fast if you were in the back of the line?"

"You might think Im lying, but Nate had to blow a guy for it", Whisper twisted the truth, not wanting to say it was the guy who made the watch in the first place.

"Sweet hehehe what did this Yokai look like?", Jibanyan chuckled.

Whisper changed the subject,"-Anyway and guess what I did, I blew him too"

Jibanyan didn't say anything for a few seconds,"Whisper I thought you weren't gay"

Whisper defended himself,"I wanted to just try it and see, and [sighs} I did like it, so Im sorry if I was mean to you before about it"

Jibanyan put his paws on the ghost cheeks,"Its alright, welcome to the club...does that mean I can kiss you?"

"Just a kiss", the ghost responded, the cat planning to smooch him stopped,"Just a kiss, come on you'd suck another Yokai's cock but not mine, sorry", Jibanyan looked away,"Its personal I understand"

"So if were in the same group now, I wanted to ask, how does it feel taking it", the ghost tried to point at his rear. "I want to try the next logical step, the barrier I have yet to cross, maybe I want to try it with someone I know, and since Nate doesn't have school today its the perfect time."

"Whoa there, you actually wannna have sex with me?", Jibanyan sputtered shocked.

Though thats not what the ghost had in mind, "Jibanyan..."

"Well Im flattered" Jibanyan did a little happy dance,"of all the boy Yokai, and you think of your roommate, when do we get started?"

"No offense I was talking about you know who"

Jibanyan looked hurt, "Oh, You don't...Ok, sorry", he brought himself on to say, "Nate's good, think you were the first Yokai he's ever met, I bet he'd love a little something-", Jibanyan let out a steamy hot purr and grabbed a pillow to lay his face on, lifting his rear up in a submissive position,"Oh Nyate", Jibanyan pawed at the pillow "-you have such a hard cock, oh please make a mess in there"

"Thanks for the visual", low browing his friend regretting he asked, of course the hornball knew how to act in a lovemaking situation.

Once his show was over, Nate grabbed his plate from breakfast and walked to the kitchen. Whisper floated about trying to find him, hearing the sink from the kitchen turn on, Whisper watched him from afar. Nate looked really cozy in those pajamas, the boy's penis was visible through them, although Nate didn't seem aware of it. Whisper waited until Nate was finished washing his plate from breakfast to tell him his proposal, "Morning Whisper"

"Oh yes, Morning Nate", Whisper replied when Nate walked by him.

Whisper had talked to Nate about what happened, how when he stepped out of his code when the male celebrity gave him the opportunity to experiment, he convinced himself to accept it, it was a rare opportunity being given to him, and in the end, Whisper told Nate he got turned, "..so today, I was wondering if maybe we could, do what you and Jibanyan were doing, the day he ran off and you, comforted him"

The boy's cheeks turned bright red,"Okay, what sort of changed of your mind?"

"Let's just say, I have a grown curiosity and its not like Im seeing or dating any Yokai girl. After getting our watch 'that way' I have been experiencing these homosexual thoughts and Im comfortable, with you"

* * *

Nate walked back to his room with Whisper, "Don't worry I'll be sure your comfortable doing anything we do, whatever you are in the mood for Im game"

Whisper slid off Nate's pajama pants but kept his shirt on.

Putting a hand over on Nate's soft butt, Whisper slid it down in-between his cracks. His hand got to play with Nates ring for a few seconds and then he withdrawed and hovered right back to Nate's front, Whisper turned around, creating a makeshift dick that sprung from its logical place. Whisper turned back at Nate who eyes widened at Whispers created penis, the shaft was pale white like his form with only the tip being a little pink. He had instructed Nate to sit down on his knees and pant like a dog with his front paws/hands curled up in front of him, Nate nervous gave him a second and looked and scanned around for any signs of being watched or noises from parents coming home in case, he got up to look out the window for a sign of their car, not there, so he sat back down to Whisper doing what he said and panting hard.

"Aw Nate quite the role play boy I see", Whisper teased him a little by swinging his dick in front of his mug. Nate, smacking his chops before instinctly opening his mouth a tiny bit, the cock head did a nice cushion and bump on his lips and park through Nate's lips. Once it laid on his wet tongue anything goes. The boy softly closed his mouth on it, it was quite squishy, but then again its Whisper and his material body was always squishy it seemed. Once Whisper started rhythmically pulling it till the tip tapped the back of his lips then slid down his tongue to the back of the humans throat, Nate thought it tasted funny, a good but different taste. This was an odd type of penis, it felt as if it had no bone. Carefully using teeth, Whispers shaft was working like a stretching accordion.

"Are you going to swallow it Nate?" hearing an alert of his friend cumming, gave him a thumbs up. Whisper, in a high state of arousal, gave the boy cum to taste, a tangy tasty cream slid to Nate, and given how wet Whispers dick got, the boys teeth softly pulled and stretched his shaft, additional seed strings were given out and Nate drank it down. After it blew itself, Whisper pulled it out for the cock to slip from his lips. Whisper's penis began to disappear but before it did Nate saw that it shrunk and go limp like an actual penis.

"Oh...boy, Oh wow", Whisper felt a bit of his energy plummet and slowly charge back up, his arms cradling, hugging over his returned flat surface below him. As Nate was getting up he saw him smile.

"You liked it didn't you?"

"I have, thank you Nate, that felt good", Whisper rubbed his lips,"Let's try something of yours Nate!"

The ghost not wanting them to have to stop, this was usually just the end of Round 1, and he had to try Nate's dick.

"Yes, what would you like Whisper?"

Whisper pretended to scratch his back making an asshole appear under his tail.

"The way its traditionally done, in my ass", he showed Nate his puckered hole. Nate touched the ring, pushing a finger inside it and then out.

"Nate can we do this one in your bed?", Whisper floated on the bed, Nate peeled out the made bed sheeting to slide in, getting on all fours with the bedding wrapped over his back and bare bottom, he called Whisper in front of him to lay down on his fours with his back turned from Nate.

Nate's penis got harder anticipating the thought of burrowing in Whispers tight asshole. He went forward. Whisper felt the tip press into his asshole and Wham. Nate goes fully in.

Whispers inner muscles couldn't help but tighten down on Nate's shaft. Nate figured it was time to start his ride, beginning to grind in his ghost, Whisper's hands laid on the pillows in front of him while Nate took care of him from behind. Jibanyan was a good hider and had to come out and bring himself up to the foot of bed, his paws had grown busy of furiously masterbating with them while watching Nates blow job. The cat wanted a decent view of Whisper and Nate doing it while in the covers, he had brought with him a sock for jacking off into, a fast item for a release. Jibanyan stood on the left side of the beds edge seeing Nate, and Whisper under him, he took the sock over his hard-on and started to jack off into Nate's sock.

The cotton's touch on his private parts was very stimulating, Jibanyan was caught up in their action, he pretended the white sock on his crotch was Whisper. He could fantasize anybody he wanted as long as it helped him cum, eyeing Whisper being rocked on the pillow. In his fantasizing dream bubble, the cat was jogging his member up and down through Whispers tight pipe. He sped his paws, his glands mentally thanking him, getting off to Nate fucking Whisper. He could hear their parts slap wetly against each other after Whisper took the time to turn around and sloppily wettened the boy's rod. Turning back round for a sloppily slid in pummel. Nate felt he was about to lose it. Jibanyan just wanted to juice out and get off the bed quickly not to disturb them. Jibanyan held it in there and felt himself squirting his Yokai juice, shamefully making as much of a mess in there as he could, he easily gave in to the pleasure of lying on his side trying to still stare at his friends while he twitched and rode the rest of the orgasm out. After the afterglow wore off, Jibanyan took the sock with him off the bed. By accident his paw felt the wet spot outside the sock. The cat began slipping a paw inside to feel his shot slime that came from his balls then throwing the sock on a pile of dirty laundry.

Nate took a stronger hold of Whisper, slamming forward in his ass with fast rhythm. Nate was on the edge, spilling his morning seed while rocking his hips.

"This is nice", Whisper said feeling the boys dick twitch and get milked by his asshole. Whisper never felt this intimate with Nate, connected by the boy's pulsing tube of flesh beading off semen, warm semen to stop in Whisper's rear. After an appropriate time for a human, his rod was done and face coursed with sweat,"How does it feel?"

"Quite filling", Whisper mentally slapped himself for his stupid pun,"To be honest I wouldn't mind trying this again sometime"

Minutes after, Nate took his dick out, watching the creamed asshole disappear. Nate bent forward and kissed Whispers cheek before laying down next to him, his body had sweat but had returned to that relieved feeling.

"Is it alright if we cuddle?", Whisper brought up getting off of his submissive position to rest in the bed normally now.

Whisper had heard Nate say, "Of course"


End file.
